


When The Past Haunts You

by Pridia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode Related, Episode: s06e11 The God Complex, Fear, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Peace, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridia/pseuds/Pridia
Summary: There are several theories on what was in The Doctor's room on The God Complex, this is my take.





	When The Past Haunts You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge over at Whovians Amino challenging you to come up with what The Doctor saw and still being canon compliant.  
> #HisOneFear

The Doctor was trying to find his way towards the security office when he heard the voices.

"Praise him. Praise him. Praise him." The Doctor stopped running and looked around.

That's when he noticed room 11.

 _Of course, that's my room!_ The Doctor thought.

Even though he knew that it wasn't wise, he couldn't stop himself from going towards his room, just like the others had done.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and looked inside.

As soon as he saw who was inside there he realised that it never could've been anyone else.

In the room, there was no one else but himself, his tenth self to be exact. But instead of wearing his trademark suit, he was wearing the exact same spacesuit that he had been wearing during...

_Time Lord Victorious._

"Of course." The Doctor mumbled.

He had lost control of himself back then and if he was honest with himself, and just this once he was, there was nothing that scared him more than the thought of possibly losing control again and destroying the universe because of that. Not even the version of him that fought during the Last Great Time War scared him more.

He had blown up his planet to save the universe, not to blow it to pieces a few years later when he was in a weird and stupid mindset.

"Who else?"

The Doctor wasn't in peace with his fear, but he had accepted it. This was why he managed to calmly close the door like nothing was bothering him at all.

Even though he would think about this more and deeper later, which he wasn't quite ready to admit to himself.

He hung up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign because no one should see the Time Lord Victorious, besides himself, he needed to protect the others from his dark side.

Then he left to continue his search for the security office.

The End


End file.
